Tatsumi Tanabe
Kiyomi Tanabe Akiko Tanabe |manga = Chapter 26 |occupation = Student Part-timer |affiliation = God Ramen Tatsumi }} is a classmate and friend of Jun. He develops a crush on Misuzu ever since she gave him a death glare after telling him to stay away from Tomo. Appearance Tanabe has short, brown hair that spikes up a little, his eyes are also brown. Personality Tatsumi is depicted as the "typical 15 year old boy", excited about girls and sex. Initially he mistook the relationship of Jun and Tomo as a romantic one and is constantly asking Jun if they've "played sports that the opposite genders play with one another".Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 26 Tatsumi's initial depiction was that of a pervert, liking all girls equally. But his character soon settled over Mizusu as a crush. Tatsumi isn't brave with his love either but shows it a lot and is frankly quite above-board so much so that Mizusu is well aware of this. Plot Tanabe is first seen as a male friend of Jun who is unusually interested in the relationship of Jun and Tomo. Noticing that Misuzu never smiled he made it his mission to get her to smile, he tried making funny faces and telling jokes but all he got in return was Misuzu threatening to stab him with a pencil and taping his mouth shut. He backed off and didn't try again after that.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 175Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 176 Mizusu confronted Tanabe asking whether he liked her or not and Tanabe said, "Yes" to which Mizusu said that Tanabe should grow a spine and do something about it already rather than rejecting him.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 179 During the dodgeball tournament Tanabe dedicated his play to Misuzu, before being knocked out by the opposing team. Tanabe got Tomo, Misuzu, and Carol part time jobs at his family's ramen restaurant so Tomo could buy a gift for Jun's birthday. Tanabe explained the namesake of the shop God Ramen Tatsumi was when he was born his dad stopped being a slacker and named the shop after his newborn son, Tatsumi. The girls didn't even know his given name, much to the latter's dismay.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 732 Tanabe successfully traded contact info with Misuzu after discovering her in a weakened state, too ill and depressed to ignore him she gives in.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 769 When he told Jun that he got Misuzu's contact info Jun takes his phone and texts "Vile girl" to her to confirm the number was right, she replies "Giant deadwood" knowing it was Jun, with her number confirmed to be correct Jun hands Tanabe's phone back.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 770 Relationships Misuzu Gundou Tanabe has a crush on Misuzu, first announced during a conversation between his friends Toda and Fukaya about what girl they liked, both of them answered "Carol" while Tanabe said "Misuzu" while staring dreamily out the window, Toda and Fukaya then proceeded to hit Tanabe to get him to return to his senses.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Omake 1, pg12 Tanabe has successfully traded contact info with Misuzu. Junichirou Kubota They are good friends, Tatsumi has his own nickname for him, calling him "Kubojun" (an amalgamation of his family and given names).Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 119 Jun even warns Tatsumi that Misuzu is dangerous and he should avoid her, but his warning do no good. Gallery Tanabe and sister.jpg|Volume 7 illustration References Category:Male Characters Category:Students